Laura
by AuraofaGirl
Summary: This is the story of Laura Shelding who is your avg. teenager and happen upon a strage star that sucked her up and brought her to the shamanking world.OCxHao.Read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

**Laura**

Hello, this is my first fanfic so go easy on me BUT tell the truth if my story sucks.

Note: this story came to me out of the blue. Hopefully it's ok.

Disclaimer: I of course, don't own Shaman King, but I wish I did! (who doesn't!)

Blablabla: talking

_Blablabla: thinking_

123:story break

* * *

Chapter 1

Life

I walked out the house, away from my parents screaming and shouting. It was a Tuesday night and my parents were at their 20th fight since school ended a month ago. The air was chilly and too many clouds in the sky. There was to be a storm.

I brushed my tangled black hair away from my face as I looked up. I ran to a tree that was officially my climbing tree ever since I was small as it began to pour. Looking out of the branches I saw a spot in the clouds where blue sky hone through. Not caring for a moment if I got wet, I jumped out the tree and ran down the street till it seemed I was directly under it.

"Wow" was all I could think.

The sky was an unearthly blue, a single star above it shining through as though for only me to see. A wind picked up blowing hair into my face and rustling my clothes. I rubbed my arms trying to chase the cold away while I stared intently at the star. The rain pelted down hard, blocking my eyes. I flipped my hood up so to stop the storm that was determined to chase me away from my perfect spot.

Suddenly a bright light distracted me, looking around I couldn't find the source. Then it flashed again this brighter than before. I looked back up toward the star and gasped. It was coming from the star itself. The star pulsed with unheard of brightness. I turned from it, shielding my eyes with the insides of my thin jacket. With each blare of light, heat seemed to radiate off it to my figure so as though to burn me. Again, again, again and again it pulsed the heat becoming more unbearable. I felt myself drop to my knees curling into a ball to block the heat and light as best I could.

Then it stopped.

Peaking around my shoulder I only now realized the rain had stooped and the wind was gone. I uncurled from my position and stood up. The street was still dark. The only house with a light on was my own. Even from here I could hear the distance argument ranting on incessantly. Turning from my house, I glanced up, sure that the glorious star was gone. I was wrong.

Right above my head was the star, the same one that moments ago was hundreds of millions light years away from me. I felt a breeze enter my mouth; it was wide open with shock. Then a crazy thought entered my mind:

_'I bet I could touch it'_ I shook my head though not taking my eyes off it's form.

_'But maybe I could really do it', _I thought.

Finally my curiosity came over my sense of reality and I reached up with both arms, spraying my fingers wide as though to catch and take hold of it for myself. Inches away from the star, an oblivious numbness wrapped itself around my fingers, arm, toes, and legs. I didn't take any notice of what was happening to me at that moment for I was going to do something no mortal being could do... Catch a star. As I touched the tip I felt an overcoming heaviness fall upon me.

My hand jerked falling lazily over the star.

A flash of light covered my sight as a blanket would, then...

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Ok what do you think? This is only the first chappie so please read on!

REVIEW!


	2. chapter 2

Sorry guys! It took like (please don't count!) Months to post another chapter! You can kill me or whatever, but good news I am writing another story. This time I waiting till I've written 4 or 5 chappies before I start to post it. So on with chapter two!

Yayayayaya: talking

_Yayayayaya: thinking_

_**Ending and Beginnings **_

Blinking my eyelids rapidly, I woke to the sun's heated rays that fell across my face. Gently, I lifted myself off the rocky ground that I somehow managed to find myself on and over to a near by tree stump. A headache lanced across my temples. It felt as thought a rock concert had decided to play on my head.

_'I need to get out of the sun,'_ I thought.

Brushing the dirt off my blue jacket and jeans, I heaved my body off the aged stump and flipped my hood up to hinder the sun from worsening my already painful headache. I keep my head down and shoved my hands into the jackets' deep pockets as I walked down the dirt path. I looked up as a bench came into view.

_'Ah!... Finally somewhere I can rest'_ My legs hurt and my headache was getting worse.

Dropping myself on the bench, I immediately notice the surrounding trees shaded me, keeping the sun off my face. Closing my eyes, I silently thanked the trees and leaned back, resting my head on the bench's cold surface. Thoughts wiggled their way through my brain completely ignoring the fact that my head felt like two people were using it to pound on.

_First of all, how did I get here? And why me? And third of all, Where in the hell AM I!'_

I had an answer for the first question... That star, but for the other two... my mind went blank.

I had no idea.

_' Well,'_ I thought, _I'll no doubt find a way out of this mess. Right now I just want to have some _

_peace and quiet.' _

I lay down fully, extending my legs so that my sneakers hung a little off the edge. I was about to fall asleep when I heard two raised voices and feet thudding heavily on the path.

"Oh no" I groaned and turned around, determined to get to sleep so my headache would banish itself into peaceful oblivion.

Soon the voices became clearer as they drew nearer and it was three male voices not just two.

_' At this rate I'll never get to sleep'_ I thought angrily.

I rolled my eyes as I actually hear what the three voices were bickering about.

"Your such a cow HoroHoro! Why can't you just keep your mouth close for more than a second!", one arrogant voice said.

"I am not cow! You're a cow Ren, your always drinkin' milk, just like a cow!" another voice retaliated.

"I never knew your stupidity could reach new heights, but you just proved me wrong."

I could almost feel the person rolling their eyes even with my back turned.

"First of all, cows eat grass not milk you idiot. They make it not drink it. Secondly drinking milk makes me stronger than you so I'd shut your mouth now before you find yourself seriously injured."

I heard a whooshing sound of an object as Ren, _' that's who I think it is '_ I thought, said his last words. Then another voice piped in,"come on guys. There's no need to fight."

"He insulated my milk yoh" the arrogant voice started up again. "He IS going to PAY!"

"It's just milk Ren."

Behind me I heard a 'thud' of the heavy object hitting a very solid skull, then- "Och!" That hurt Ren!"

"You deserved it Horo Idiot."

" No I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I-!"

The argument had started up again.

I had _had_ enough

Clenching my fists tightly, I sat up, sending an angry glare that could have made a lion whimper and run away at the guys who were interrupting my peace and quiet.

"If you two don't shut the hell up I will personally tear you to shreds and feed what's left to the birds!"

_The looks on their faces were priceless! _But at that moment, my fun ceased as pain jumped from one temple to the next, making me wince. I dropped my head into my hands to massage my forehead.

" Just go away, please... I have the most awful headache known to mankind and you all made it worse." I said through gritted teeth, trying to ignore the throbbing that was my headache.

I heard crunching of gravel then saw a pair of feet stop in front of me. I lifted my head. In front of me a pair of brown eye met mine. His long brown hair fell into his childish face as he smiled.

_OMGOMGOMG!_ I think my brain went on over drive. Most people's brains would go on over drive when they see a cute boy.

"I'm sorry. My friends can be a little noisy. I have aspirin back home if you need some?"

I think his smile is infecting me because I nodded my head.

"Ok then." he smiled again." my name is Asakura yoh."

I let a tiny smile spread my lips to be polite." my name is Laura."

" No last name?" he asked.

" Don't know you enough." I said as if that explained everything.

He tilted his head to the side. "Oh." I guess it didn't.

Again a flash of pain shot through my head. I flinched.

" You alright?" the boy questioned.

I opened my eyes and answered, "yeah, I'll be fine."

" Good." he said, moving to the side as I got up.

"I'll go with you on one condition," I said looking from the boys who had started to bicker again and the brown-eyed boy in front of me." your two friends has to shut up and..." I paused wondering what he'd answer to my next question. He nodded his head waiting for me to go on.

I continued," and let me stay at your house?" _'Please, please, **please!'**_ I thought as his smile faltered and absently scratched the back of his head, thinking of an answer.

The other boys had stopped their banter and had silently come up behind their friend, curiosity written on their faces at to what he would say.

"I...um...ok?" I smiled truly for the first time in months, glad that I at least had a place to stay till I'd figured out this mess.

"Thanks" then another beam of severe pain lashed across my head. I squeezed my eyes shut. Opening up my eyes, I held my hand up to stall further questions.

"Yes, I'll hold up till I get that aspirin."

Yoh nodded then inclining his head to his friends." this is Ren." he grumbled out a hello. " And this is Horohoro," the boy with the blue spike waved, then turned to yoh. " Anna won't let her stay, yoh." the boy said, blue spikes flying as he shook his head. " And she said, ' _no more yoh, you need to stop bringing in stray people."_

I bristled at the thought of being called a stray.

Ren nodded his head agreeing for once with horohoro. " She'll tear her apart." He retorted.

_'God, I thought, is she some kind of an animal.'_

Yoh looked at his two friends then laughed. "She'll be fine. I'll protect her."(A/N: is it me or does that sound like he likes her? well he doesn't just to make that clear.) Ren rolled his eyes and muttered," damn hero"(A/N: sorry for interrupting but that's a saying my friend says every time we go see an action movie. it's sooo funny!)

Yoh smiling a lazy smile, Ren crossing his arms and muttering under his breath, and horo still grinning, we trudged back to yoh's house.

* * *

When I first saw Anna I didn't know what to make of her. Her attitude reminded me of my ex-friend Chelsea. She was mean and commanding, but we got along before our little "accident" broke us apart.

Yoh, Horo, Ren, and I had just gotten to the door when it slide open of it's own occured, and in the door stood the person who my new 'friends' somewhat feared.

Once glancing at me, she turned her black eyes onto yoh. " Explain." her cold voice cutting

the silence; like a knife through butter.

I looked to yoh, who scratched the back of his head again and nervously laughed. Anna didn't seem to take that well. " Yoh..." a dangerous tone had slipped into her voice. Yoh smiled bravely (out the corner of my eye, I could see Ren crossing his fingers behind his back and horohoro saluting yoh silently as though he was going to his death.) And said, "Anna I-..."

"She can stay " Anna replied cutting him off.

Yoh blinked once, than twice, than three times. Anna had agreed with him and gone against what SHE had said herself. Horo's mouth hung open and Ren golden eyes widened before narrowing.

" Why Anna?" I thought you didn't want anymore of yoh's 'strays' in your house." At that remark, it fell so silent I could hear horo and yoh's sharp intake of breath and their feet move

to the side away from Ren as though he had the plague.

I frowned at the word 'stray' but stayed by Ren side raising an eyebrow at yoh and horo before turning back to Anna. What I saw made me very grateful I wasn't in Ren shoes. She was glaring so hard it put (insert person who is very good at glaring) to shame and made (insert person) look like a baby in training.

That's why they're afraid of her. Good reason.

In her eyes burned a fierce anger, and behind that there was a guarded look. A look I recognize, as the one my mother would have when I asked were my father was those days he'd stay out late at night.

Ren's emotionless face and Anna's voice brought me back to reality." You of all people I don't have to answer to. I don't have to tell why I do anything. You just have to obey." with that she turned back into the house, black dress flapping, blonde hair swinging, and red bandana streaming behind her as she vanish around the corner, leaving us in deadly silence.

Yoh came over to me scratching his head and smiling, horo at his side. " That's Anna for you."

My nod morphed into a flinch as a shot of pain flew to my temples.

Ren huffed, walking past the door sliding his shoes off, and went around the corner.

Yoh stepped towards the house saying," lets go get that aspirin for you. Then you can met the others."

I signed mentally. This guy has More friends?


End file.
